Supervivencia entre los muertos
by UchihaLight
Summary: Naruto vivirá una aventura con muertos tratando de devorarlo,también tratara con el amor de cierta chica tsundere de cabello rosa que no duda en tratar de golpearlo,lograra sobrevivir? morirá a manos de los muertos vivientes o a manos de la chica tsundere descubra lo en el siguiente capitulo Pd:esta es mi primera historia, comente y ayúdenme a mejorar por favor reescrita en español
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR: Perdón esto es la versión Original en español lo siento pero la tuve que subir así por que perdí unos cuantos capítulos que tenia en ingles y me daba mucha hueva hacerlos de nuevo pero bueno...**_

* * *

A principios del año 2014 un grupo de científicos llamados '935' tuvieron la idea de crear una cura contra el cáncer, al encontrar una probabilidad de eliminarlo empezaron a crear distintos y variables prototipos, pero no sabían el daño o efectos colaterales que podría causar a un ser vivo, para no arriesgar vidas humanas probaron con los animales los distintos prototipos de la cura para hallar el que los llevaría al dia de poder curar el cáncer.

Pasaron los días que al igual se convertirían en meses, un día un científico que se encontraba de guardia noto una peculiaridad en unos de los especímenes, al parecer el espécimen había logrado pasar la primera prueba como se había deseado, lamentablemente no habían pensado en las consecuencias de probar en los humanos, fue un gran error que llevaría a que el mundo se hundiera en las tinieblas…. Pero claro ellos no habían pensado en muchas cosas o mejor dicho las consecuencias de desafiar a la misma muerte pero bueno el humano es un ser imperfecto o al menos eso es lo que se cree esperemos que la habilidad de adaptarse funcione esta vez también.


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 1

**_NOTA DE AUTOR: bueno el primer capitulo re subido al español, perdón por las molestias, por favor comenten me si ven alguno errores para tratar de corregirlos o simplemente den sus opiniones que me ayudan mucho la verdad ;) me despido Saludos._**

 ** _-"_** habla de los personajes"-

-(Pensamientos de los personajes)-

 **-Habla de los bijus-**

 **-Tecnicas-**

 ***Flashback***

 ***Salto de tiempo***

* * *

 **Cap. 1: la despedida y la nueva dimensión parte 1**

Nos habíamos confiado…. Sasuke y yo nos sentíamos insuperables pero pienso quien nos puede culpar sabiendo de el gran poder que habíamos obtenido hace unos momentos…. si se preguntan qué o cual es el poder habíamos obtenido pues se los diré pero primero me voy a presentar pues dicen que es de mala educación el no hacerlo no? Bueno… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze descendiente de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki el Habanero asesino, actual ninja de rango genin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas también conocida como Konoha, Jinchuriki del Biju mas poderos de todos el Kyubi o Kurama para los amigos…. Bueno creo que sería solo yo el que consideraría como amigo, ex alumno de Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya el sabio sapo y Tsunade la princesa babosa, el hermano jurado de Sasuke Uchiha, el niño de la profecía que salvaría el mundo ninja, descendiente de Rikodou sennin y muchas otras cosas se me han llamado con el tiempo pero eso no importa pues ahora el mundo está perdido Sasuke y yo hemos perdido contra él o uno mejor dicho de los males que ha amenazado al mundo y su nombre era… Madara Uchiha un hombre de más de 100 años de antigüedad que ha revivido con un solo propósito acabar con el mundo con el poder del jubi un ser que solo el gran Rikodou sennin había logrado derrotar pero bueno eso ya no importa más como eh dicho perdimos contra el gran Madara Uchiha y ahora me encuentro tirado a un lado del cadáver de mi hermano en todo menos la sangre Uchiha Sasuke…. v-viendo como me Madara rie locamente mientras me arrebata a uno de mis mejores amigos…. Kurama y-yo lo siento tanto…. si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte esto no estaría pasando.

 ***Flashback***

-"Kurama, podrías prestarme un poco de tu chakra?"–pregunte mientras me preparaba para la última batalla

 **-"claro Naruto… Toma todo lo que tengo y acaba con el Uchiha-Teme"-** Kurama me contesto al mismo tiempo que sentía su chakra curarme las heridas y darme un gran impulso de poder

-"gracias Kurama"-yo conteste mientras que corría a Madara y trataba de darle un golpe en el hígado

-"Tch!"–dijo Madara mientras esquivaba fácilmente mi intento de golpearlo-"No podrás ganarme! NO eres más que un estúpido mocoso que intenta jugar al héroe, en comparación a mí solo eres una minúscula hormiga… que puedo aplastar rápido y fácil"-dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba una patada con chakra en las costillas

-(huf! M-mierda eso duele)– pensé mientras salía volando metros atrás chocando con una roca que se rompió en mil pedazos con la potencia del golpe-"huf! N-no me importa un carajo lo que tu digas , te voy a derrotar y traeré la paz al mundo ninja , no voy a permitir que tu destruyas todo solo por tus ambiciones egoísta" –dije mientras lentamente me levante con mis rodillas temblando y respirando agitadamente-(mierda incluso con mi modo biju eso duele demasiado , debo acabar esto antes de que ya no pueda ser capaz de sostener el modo biju)–pensé rápidamente mientras miraba hacia Madara con determinación- "te voy a derrotar y traer la paz al mundo aunque muera en el intento"-

-"ja… ja.. Ja... jajajaja"- rio Madara locamente mientras me miraba de reojo y decía-"jajaja... puedes soñar niño pero tienes que saber que los sueños…"-desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y apareció delante mío con una cara aburrida y pronuncio-"son solo eso, sueños que no se cumplirán nunca y solo yo traeré la paz al mundo ninja pero para eso…."-dijo mientras una sonrisa desquiciada nació lentamente en su rostro- "debo acabar con el"– me dijo mientras agarraba mi cabeza con su la mano de su **susanoo** y apretaba ligeramente-"…. Pero primero debo acabar con las plagas y lamentablemente tú eres una"- y luego pam! Dolor inminente vino a mí mientras me lanzaba contra una pequeña montaña y la atravesaba

-"gahh!"– fue todo lo que salió de mi garganta mientras sentía como si todo mi cuerpo se rompiese por la fuerza con la que me estrelle contra la montaña… solo un pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza mientras miraba a Madara con un ojo abierto pues una piedra me había dañado el ojo izquierdo y no podía ver con el mas, alcance a lograr divisarlo caminar lentamente hacia mi como la mismísima muerte cuando va recoger a las almas de los vivos- (e-eso es todo?) – pensé mientras Madara estaba a punto de darme el golpe final y acabar con todo cerré el ojo y espere el inminente dolor de la muerte…. pero nada solo escuche un grito de sorpresa y cuando abrí el ojo-"Sasuke? Acaso eres tú?"-todo lo que recibí a cambio fue un gruñido clásico del Uchiha

-"Dobe? Enserio te vez mal… bueno creo que en realidad te vez mucho peor que eso…"- el me contesto mientras me miraba de reojo y me daba una pequeña sonrisa luego volvió la mirada al frente justo donde madara se encontraba agarrándose el brazo izquierdo que ahora colgaba débilmente a su lado la mirada de Sasuke cambio radicalmente a una seria mientras hablaba fríamente-"bueno… debes descansar un poco si quieres que acabemos con Madara"- dijo mientras saltaba rápidamente hacia adelante apuntando su espada en el corazón de Madara

\- "Tch! Una plaga más no es nada en comparación conmigo" - dijo el arrogante mente

-"mmm?.. Oh De verdad? Entonces no te molestaría en pelear conmigo verdad?- Sasuke dijo al más viejo Uchiha

-"claro que no de verdad piensas que eh estado peleando al cien por ciento de mis habilidades? , si de verdad pensaste así pues….."- de repente desapareció para luego reaparecer a más de 6 metros de distancia de Sasuke

-"gah! T-tu maldito..."- Sasuke gruño y pronuncio con dolor

\- "eres un tonto Uchiha Sasuke…. deberías unirte a mi es más ,piénsalo tendríamos todo, juntos gobernaríamos fácilmente el mundo lo tendri-"-Madara no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke había tratado de apuñalarlo en la cabeza

\- "como si fuese a querer o dejarte hacer eso estúpido anciano"- dijo Sasuke- ahora Naruto!- se movió a un lado mientras yo lanzaba un **Rasenshuriken** gigante

\- "toma eso Madara-Teme **Oodama Rasenshuriken**!" – grite al lanzar el rasenshuriken dio de golpe no había forma de esquivar eso era prácticamente imposible la explosión causada por e **rasenshuriken** había devorado alrededor de 2 kilómetros destrozándolo todo pero eso no fue suficiente….

\- (I-imposible) – ahí estaba el legendario y temible **susanoo** de Madara protegiéndolo y al mismo tiempo demostrando su gran y poderosa defensa

\- "No!" -Grite alarmado pues había agotado todo mi chakra

-" n-no puede ser"- caí de rodillas débil

\- "Tch!" -Sasuke gruño débilmente herida a su costado le debe haber costado mucha sangre, eso y el cansancio de las batallas que debió haber pasado para llegar aquí y tratar de ayudarme

\- "Mmm...! Vaya eso de ahí fue un ataque de gran alcance pero…."-dijo mientras que habría sus ojos lentamente demostrando sus **mangeky** **o** no había nada más que hacer estábamos jodidos y con nosotros el mundo ninja

-"interesante…. es la primera vez que una de las reencarnaciones de mi hijo a logrado evadir la muerte por tanto tiempo" – una voz vieja y sabia dijo detrás nuestra Sasuke y yo nos dimos rápidamente la vuelta y logramos ver a un viejo sentado en una posición de meditación con los ojos cerrado

\- "Hola chicos…"-el viejo era raro por decir menos lo más destaca ble eran un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, tenía una barba de chivo y era pálido muy pálido junto a el yacía un bastón y en su cuello tenía un collar con tomoes como los del sharingan el viejo nos saludó tranquilamente sin siquiera vernos

\- "quien eres tu" – preguntamos yo y Sasuke a el viejo

-"Mmmm…. Yo? Ah solo soy un viejo muy viejo que se decidió a descansar aquí"- el respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

\- "qu-que?! Oí oji-san es muy peligroso aquí tie.."-

\- "yo sé que es muy peligroso pero…. No has notado algo raro? Como que falta el viento? O algo así…."- era cierto no había viento y…. Madara estaba quieto, muy quieto

\- "¿quién eres?" – Sasuke pregunto al viejo con los ojos entrecerrado

\- "ahhh…. Chico listo por lo que veo…"- respondió el viejo

– "pero bueno muchos me han llamado dios, o cosas por el estilo ya que las cosas que hice fueron…. extravagantes por decirlo menos…. Pero hoy en día me llaman Rikodou sennin…."- Dijo el viejo al mismo tiempo que habría sus ojos mostrándonos a mí y a Sasuke el rinnegan el doujutsu legendario

 _ **Fin del cap.**_

* * *

 ** _Díganme_** _ **que piensan :D**_


	3. Capitulo 1 parte 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Ahí va otro cap. No tan largo como el original pero qué más da [^_^]/**

* * *

-"¿Q-que?"- Sasuke y yo habíamos pronunciado al mismo tiempo en estado de shock

-"E-eso es el rinnegan c-como es eso posible"- Sasuke le dijo al ahora ya reconocido como Rikodou senin

-"Ja ja ja si eso pensé que dirían, y no me sorprende la verdad pues en esta época yo ya eh muerto"- Rikodou senin nos dijo mientras se ponía de pie apoyado en su bastón

-Pero como es que estas aquí si tú ya deberías de estar muerto"- Yo le dije pregunte mientras Sasuke solo asentía con la cabeza

-"Pues eso es muy fácil de contestar la verdad, pero antes de eso le quería preguntar algo, ¿estarían dispuestos a escuchar mi pregunta muchachos?"-

-"Claro viejo, usted pregunte lo que sea verdad Sasuke?"- le conteste yo un poco emocionado pero quien me podría culpar… estaba frente a una Puta legenda oh! Carajo

-"Hn…. Claro usted solo pregunte"- Sasuke le contesto con una mirada seria en su rostro, al parecer el no confiaba en el viejo

-"Bien…. Como veo ustedes están perdiendo contra este Madara Uchiha ¿no es así?"- no nos dejó ni siquiera contestarle por que el continuo hablando -"Que les parece si les brindo un poco de ayuda, que dicen ¿aceptarían o no?"-

-"Claro que si viejo aceptamos ¿verdad Sasuke? ¿Sasuke…?"-

\- "Por qué ayudarnos viejo conteste con la verdad si no quiere que le corte la cabeza"- Sasuke no confiaba en el viejo ya que tenía su espada apuntando en su cuello con una mirada seria en su cara

-"Bien niño parece que viste por debajo de mis palabras pero bueno de todas formas le iba a decir"-

-"¿qué es lo que no iba decir?"- le preguntamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo

-"Fácil niños ustedes dos más ese Madara son las rencarnaciones de mis hijo o bueno al menos Madara lo fue"- el viejo nos dijo a los dos mientras veíamos a Rikodou y Madara con puro shock en nuestros rostros

-"¿C-como e-es eso p-posible?"- Yo le pregunte con asombro

-"Fácil niños, mis hijos no se quedaban quietos y tampoco dejaban de pelear y bueno la rencarnación es el resultado del mismo"- dijo Rikodou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de ponerse serio de nuevo-"Acerca del favor que les iba pedir…."-

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Arghh…. Deje escapar un gemido de dolor al sentir que Madara me arrancaba a mi querido amigo que estuvo conmigo toda mi vida

-"¿Que mierda ne? Sasuke y más cuando tu ultimo recuerdo es algo que nunca me perdonare"- le dije a mi amigo que yacía sin vida a un lado mío, cerré los ojos y sentí que algo, o mejor dicho alguien me arrastraba al interior de mi mente

 **-Naruto…. No te podemos dejar morir así…. No si podemos evitarlo ¿no? Hermanos…."-** Escuche a una voz lejana decir fácilmente reconocí esa voz.

-"K-kurama…. De que hablas…"- luego escuche más voces contestar a Kurama

 **-"Cierto Kurama"-** contestaron las voces al mismo tiempo bien sincronizadas

 **-"Naruto, te llevaremos a un nuevo mundo donde puedas vivir tu vida feliz y te daremos unos regalos de nuestra parte al fin y al cabo el mundo dejara de existir o al menos a esta dimensión"-**

-(De que rayos hablan)- pensé mientras trataba de abrí mis ojos, cuando logre abrirlos estaba rodeado de una leve luz blanca y pude ver a todos los bijus formando un circulo al mi alrededor de mi –"¿de qué rayos hablas Kurama?"- le pregunte yo débilmente mientras los miraba con un ojo azul ciruelo y otro ojo de color morado con ondulaciones y tres tomes a su alrededor…. Si el ojo de Sasuke…. Me lo dio antes de caer contra Madara ya que dijo que era muy problemático que yo fuese ciego de un ojo

 **-"Naruto recuerda que Rikodou nos dijo que Madara rompió el ciclo en el mundo…. Así que el mundo sufrirá un reinicio masivo involuntario lamentablemente, está a punto de suceder así que usaremos todo nuestro chakra para mandarte a una dimensión al azar"-**

-"Kurama…. No sé qué decir… y-yo" sentí que lagrimas amenazaban con empezar caer de mis ojos

 **-"No digas nada Naruto, solo lo hago porque tú, de todos los que conozco te lo mereces … por cierto talvez llegues un poco débil así que cuídate, mi amigo"-** después de que el mi dijo eso extendió su pata en forma de un puño en frente de mí, dándome una gran sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza con una de mis sonrisas extendí mi mano y choque puños con el me di la vuelta y mire a todos lo bijus, cuando estaba a punto de hablar ellos me ganaron la jugada

 **-"Naruto creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que vivas tu vida al cien y que formes tu familia con una chica muy linda ok?-** me dijo Son Goku con una sonrisa y risa pervertida a lo que yo solo me sonroje, sonreí y asentí un poco extrañado

-"Gracias a todos de verdad gracias chicos no sé qué decir..."- empecé a sentir caliente todo mi cuerpo mientras hablaba

 **-"No digas nada solo ve y vive tu vida…. Naruto"-** me dijo Kurama mientras que toda mi visión se volvió oscura

 ***Fuera de la mente de naruto***

-"Al fin el Kyubi es mío HA HA HA HA"- Rio Madara locamente mientras ya casi completaba la extracción del Kyubi –solo un poco- ¡¿qué carajo?!"- grito cuando una explosión de chakra se tragó el cuerpo de Naruto y desapareció –"que rayos paso-"no pudo terminar por que una explosión masiva sucedió y dio fin a todo ser vivo en el mundo…. El reinicio sucedió y nadie sería capaz de recordar nada ya que la humanidad volvería a empezar de cero

 ***Mundo de H.O.T.D***

-"¡Argh...!" – Solté un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir que mi cuerpo caía en una superficie solida –"Mierda…. Eso sí me dolió"- dije mientras me trataba de poner de pie con un poco de dificultad – (¿Dónde estoy?... rayos creo que usare unos cuantos clones para explorar el lugar y traerme un poco de información) – pensé antes de cruzar mis dedo y hacer mi jutsu de firma –" Kage bunshin no Jutsu"- murmure mientras veía aparecer a unas cuantas réplicas de mí mismo –"bien"- dije mientras señalaba a 3 de los cinco que había creado –"ir a explorar y buscarme información rápido"- yo les dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo viendo alrededor de mí y darme cuenta que estaba en una especie de bosque –(Bien)- pensé para mí mismo

-"Entendido Jefe"- los clones me contestaron mientras salían corriendo a hacer lo que les había pedido

-"Ustedes dos, buscarme algo de comida y materiales para construir un refugio"- les dije a los últimos clones

-"Claro jefe"-

-"si jefe"-

-"vaya mierda…. Solo ¿dónde carajo estoy?"- me pregunte a mí mismo con la cabeza gacha mientras esperaba a mis clones que regresaran con lo que les había pedido

 ***Salto de tiempo***

-"mierda Kurama enserió, te odio un poco"- dije en voz alta al terminar de leer lo que mis clones habían encontrado –"¿enserió?, ¿Un mundo donde el chakra no existe? Simplemente genial hombre…"- me encontraba sentado en un árbol que había tumbado con mis propias manos o mejor dicho la súper fuerza que Oba-chan me había enseñado –(Gracias por enseñarme tu fuerza Oba-chan)- pensé con tristeza durante un momento antes de seguir leyendo y comiendo lo que mis clones me habían encontrado –(bueno, al menos no más loco detrás de mí siempre)- solté un suspiro leve antes de ponerme de pie y mirar a mi alrededor un poco –"al menos caí en un lugar donde hablan mi idioma"- dije un poco feliz de que no tendría mucho problemas al momento de adaptarme –"Bueno que la aventura comience…"-

 ***Salto de tiempo 1 año después de llegar al H.o.t.d universo***

-"Namikaze Naruto estas excluido del programa militar de fuerzas especiales"- un tipo muy grande me dijo con voz totalmente de mando.

-"¿Que, por qué? ¡Eh sido completamente bueno en el trabajo!"-

-"Lo siento, pero se te acusa de desobediencia a los altos mandos niño"-

-"¿eso tiene que ser una broma cierto?-

-"Lo siento niño, pero ahora estas oficialmente fuera, recoge tus cosas y largo de aquí"-

-"Mierda…. Bueno que voy hacer ¨suspiro¨ tal vez consiga trabajo como guardia en la ciudad de Fujimi"-dije de broma pero bueno, Había pasado un año desde que deje mi mundo y caí aquí mi edad actual es de 17,casi no había cambiado nada, solo me había dejado crecer mi cabello al mismo modo que el de mi padre, bueno además de eso crecí a una sana altura de 1.87 ,también me había tatuado el símbolo Anbu en mi hombro izquierdo y me había registrado en secreto como Namikaze Naruto en el gobierno japonés, ahora mismo llevaba puesto un traje militar básico japonés –"qué bueno que siempre llevo todo en un rollo en caso de emergencias… como este hehe"- Salí caminando de la base y subí a un camaro z28 negro con franjas naranjas decorándolo-"Al menos te tengo conmigo bebé"- dije mientras aceleraba a fondo hacia la ciudad

 ***Salto de tiempo***

"(Esto es una mierda completa)"- es todo lo que pude pensar – "¿Guardia de seguridad? ¿Enserio? Solo lo había dicho de broma…. ¨suspiro¨ bueno tendré que apañármela con este trabajo…."- había llegado a la cuidad y lo primero que hice fue buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir ya que vivía muy lejos de la cuidad, donde quedarme fue fácil de encontrar, era un departamento de un cuarto con cocina completamente equipada con un comedor sala y un gran baño, luego de pagar por el departamento corrí a buscar un trabajo…. Encontré uno pero…. ¡¿Guardia en una estúpida escuela?! No es como que una especie de apocalipsis zombi vaya a suceder…. ¿Cierto? –"bueno… es mejor que escribir las novelas de ero-senin ¡arghhh! Tendré que cuidar de unos niños estúpidos no es como que unos terroristas van a tratar de ir por unos niños o algo así"- suspire resignado y me encamine a la escuela para pedir el trabajo, cuando por fin llegue a la bendita escuela fui directo a la oficina del director para pedir el trabajo pero con mi suerte algo tenía que pasar y termine tropezando con una chica un poco menor que yo, muy linda por cierto.

–"¡Oye! Tu idiota fíjate por donde caminas"-

\- la chica me grito enojada tenía el pelo de color rosa con un par de coletas gemelas –"(¿Idiota? ¡Esta niña no respeta a la gente mayor que ella!)"- pensé un poco enojado –"perdón 'niña' "- hice hincapié en la palabra niña como premio recibí una cara roja de furia de su parte, con una sonrisa de satisfacción le pregunte –"¿No sabrás donde se encuentra la oficina del director?"- le di una sonrisa zorruna de las mías para que me contestara más fácil se sonrojo un poco y se quedó sin habla por un momento luego me contestó con un poco de nervios.

-"s-seguro, solo sigue este pasillo y da vuelta a la izquierda, tercera puerta ala izquierda imposible perderse…. A menos que seas un idiota y por lo que veo si lo eres"- me contesto más segura de sí misma, fruncí el ceño mientras le di las gracias.

-"Veo…. Gracias"- seguí caminando cuando ella me agarro del brazo

-"Oye ¿no sabes que es de mala educación no presentarte?"- me dijo en voz baja yo le sonreí y conseguí que se sonrojara

-"se podría decir lo mismo de ti….."- le dije yo

-"M-mi nombre es Takagi Saya ahora dime tu cómo te llamas"- me dijo la ahora chica reconocida como Saya.

-"¿yo? Namikaze Naruto, un placer conocerte Saya-chan"- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y seguía caminando a la oficina del director con una sonrisa y un pequeño rastro rosa en mi cara –"(Creo que no estará mal trabajar aquí…. Saya me gusta ese nombre)" pensé mientras llegaba a la oficina y tocaba la puerta

* ** Tock Tock Tock ** *

-"¿Si?"- una persona pregunta desde adentro de la habitación

-"Vengo por el puesto de guardia de seguridad"- le respondo yo.

-"ah claro adelante, pase"- abro la puerta y veo un señor de al menos 50 años con casi todo el cabello lleno de canas

-"¿señor Namikaze verdad?"- el me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza –"déjeme ver…. Aquí dice que fue parte de las fuerzas especiales ¿es eso cierto?"- me preguntó el director

-"si señor…. Solo que me Salí del programa militar para estar en paz y todas esas cosas"- le conteste

-"veo…. Pero ¿se puede saber a qué edad entraste al programa? Digo ¿si no es una molestia para usted…?

-"a los 16 años señor"- respondí con sinceridad

-"Ya veo…. ¿y tus padres te dejaron entrar en el ejército?"- el me pregunto con cara de sorpresa.

-"soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando era apenas un recién nacido y me fui a vivir con un familiar, que me platico que eran militares, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de entrar no la desperdicie señor"- no le había mentido totalmente…. mis padres si eran prácticamente militares

-"Ok entiendo… perdón si te traje malos recuerdo señor Namikaze"- yo negué con la cabeza y le di una sonrisa

-"No se preocupé por eso"- le respondí, mientras el solo me dio una media sonrisa

-"está bien…. Creo que no hay nada más de que hablar señor Namikaze, el trabajo es todo suyo"- me dijo mientras me ofrecía un apretón de manos que yo respondí

-"Gracias señor, no lo voy a decepcionar"- le dije mientras le dejo escapar otra sonrisa

Fin del Cap

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Próximo capitulo tengo pensado comenzar con el cannon de high school of the dead, Por favor opinen sobre la historia pues agradezco sus opiniones ya que me ayudan. Eso y que es un poco difícil escribir esto sin que alguien me ayude xD**


End file.
